


Am I worthy

by Nopseudsleft



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopseudsleft/pseuds/Nopseudsleft
Summary: Chas came back with some emotional problems unsolved to John.
Relationships: John Constantine/Chas Kramer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Am I worthy

电影时间后设定，康斯坦丁没想过复活人类的肉体也没想过召唤天使，但似乎主还不满意这样的结果，约翰又找回了他的小助手。

——

查斯怀疑康斯坦丁对他施了永久的催眠或者其他法术，他摸着自己完好的身躯感到不可思议，思维总是有些陌生：我居然还活着？

“约翰？约翰，我记得我死了的。”

“你被救活了孩子。”

“不不不我握着你的手，在医院里湿淋淋地死掉了……”查斯回忆着他唯一记得的画面。康斯坦丁握着他的手，他因为恐惧，失血，浑身湿透和死亡的侵入而瑟瑟发抖。查斯眼睛里含着眼泪，但在康斯坦丁面前流泪显然不符合他们一贯的作风。不过他还是告诉了约翰，他不想死。

约翰看着他焦糖色的眼睛，从那双有些悲伤的眼睛里看到了他死前的画面，约翰内心某处同样颤抖，他可不愿意一遍遍被提醒失去了查斯的感受。他失去了一个朋友，一个因为崇拜和爱慕他而死去的孩子。

约翰弯下身子，在查斯耳边慢慢地说：“孩子，听着，你从来没有离开过我，你没有死过一遍。”

康斯坦丁自己死过两遍，天堂地狱两遭走，他早就知道他是两边的弃儿。他自暴自弃地想，有什么所谓，整个人类世界都是弃儿。

查斯跟着他在古堡复杂的房间和密道里通行。康斯坦丁以前只会自顾自地走，假装自己一点不在乎查斯的安全，现在他总是回头看一眼小跟班，像是害怕孩子走丢的父亲。

他们走进一个舞厅里，查斯刚刚来到康斯坦丁身边，大门就突然紧紧关闭，好像鬼屋里会有的陷阱和恐吓装置那样。

查斯两边看，慌慌张张地问：“约翰，怎么办？怎么逃出去？”

康斯坦丁嘴角划过一丝讥讽的笑，对现状不屑一顾。他微微躬身做出答谢的手势：“有劳好意。”

查斯知道康斯坦丁在和他看不见的世界对话，他摇摇头，挑了一个炉火边的单人沙发坐下。

“约翰……约翰，我觉得好冷。”

查斯整个人蜷缩在了沙发上，抱着自己的膝盖牙关相碰。入夜了，城堡冷得好像霜冻一样。康斯坦丁倚在长沙发上休息，慢慢睁开眼皮，斜睨着查斯。

“我是认真的，约翰。”

“你以前可没有这么娇气，硬汉。”

查斯鼻子闷哼了一声，迷糊地回答道：“我一直是你最得意的门生和助手吗，约翰？我一直是你的宠物吗，跟在你后面，快乐得像会打圈的吉娃娃……”

康斯坦丁轻笑，笑得隐秘，查斯差点都没注意到，错过康斯坦丁的笑就是错过了驱魔和神秘学的真正密核——查斯冷得脑子也嗡嗡的。

“现在你学会跟我撒娇了。”

康斯坦丁起身，点燃了炉火，是的，用他还舍不得扔掉的打火机。

让他烦恼的是，他还是冷得发抖，遍体通寒犹如尸体的僵硬和冰冻。他回忆起来自己死前（约翰纠正他，是昏迷前）的体验，冰凉，潮湿，一点点失去了感受的能力。

“约翰，我还是好冷。”查斯嘴唇发抖。

康斯坦丁苍白的脸被炉火映暖，他疑惑地来到查斯身边，伸手探了探孩子的额头和脖颈，像碰到大理石一样的冰凉，康斯坦丁吓了一跳。

确认他没有被附身，大厅内也没有任何魔法，康斯坦丁遇到了难题。他两手揉着查斯的脸：“能感觉到我的体温吗？”

查斯嘴唇都冻得发白了，他不停地点头：“可以，约翰，可以，你的手，很暖。”

康斯坦丁帮着他站起来，他们一起坐在长沙发上。康斯坦丁脱下自己的风衣，裹住查斯的身子，尽管他觉得物理的御寒应该不起效果。

“孩子，过来。”他张开臂膀。

查斯抖筛般摇着头，一头卷发乱翘：“约翰，这样就会好了。”

康斯坦丁懒得回话，他把查斯搂在怀里头，左手环住查斯的后背，右手轻轻拦在他腰间。约翰调整了一下姿势，好让自己舒服一点，他把脸颊半靠着沙发靠背，半贴在查斯的额头。

“暖和了吗？”他低头问明显僵住的查斯。

男孩又开始拼命地点头。

似乎衣物保暖的确不起作用，约翰意识到，他又把风衣穿回身上，命令查斯把外套脱掉。他对查斯总是下命令的，即使是这种情况。

他们拥抱着彼此，康斯坦丁因为男孩的身体逐渐恢复温暖和柔软而安心，他好像抱着个大号的布偶熊，年轻人的身体软和又不失结实，那么的适合拥抱。

康斯坦丁快睡着时，查斯突然动了起来，他扭动着身子，双手抗拒地推开把他环抱住的康斯坦丁。

“怎么了？镇静一点。”康斯坦丁使重了手臂的力气，把男孩细小的挣扎箍在怀中。

查斯低着头：“这不对。”

“什么？”

“康斯坦丁，这不是这么一回事的。”

康斯坦丁这下真的要担心他是不是被上身了。他弓起背，把脸放在查斯的肩上，试图寻找男孩的目光：“哪里不对？”

查斯不肯抬头看他，男孩断断续续地说：“康斯坦丁不会这样照顾一个人……约翰，要么是你疯了，要么是我在做梦……我们是不是都死了？”

康斯坦丁意识到或许不是魔法，也不是天使和魔鬼的低语，而是男孩自己的独白在产生作用。

“我在做梦……约翰我在做梦……”查斯像缩进洞里的兔子，用着越来越细小的声音说话，“我梦里的康斯坦丁，非常在乎我的康斯坦丁。”

“查斯……”

“或许我该停下崇拜和英雄化你呢？约翰，我会听你的建议的，你的话我一直都听……”

“那好，听我的话，看着我。”

康斯坦丁是个混蛋，他又用他一贯不带感情的声音，好像要把这句话刻在查斯脑子里：“抬头看着我。”

查斯乖巧地抬起眼睛，神色迷茫地看着康斯坦丁。

“你认为，我不在乎你吗？”

查斯身子颤了一下，他本能地往后缩，但他退缩不到哪里去，他被康斯坦丁半搂着。

“我……”

“我不应该抱着你，也不应该照顾你，最重要的是，我不应该把你从死亡边缘拉回来，因为我不在乎你？”

康斯坦丁有些后悔他说的话。查斯眼角红了，他点点头。

康斯坦丁，曾经的他无力也无感为一个孩子的精神创伤做解释和宽慰。他不在乎查斯从哪来，不在乎他父母的情况，不在乎他读不读书，不在乎他有没有朋友，不在乎他为什么崇拜自己。他知道自己远无法真正做到愤世嫉俗，没有办法变得冷血无情。他甚至不能像个成年人，有担当和负责任一些。如果要保护查斯，他从开始就不应该让一个小孩跟在他身边。康斯坦丁不在乎，他是潇洒迷人的独行侠，直到他开始后悔失去的痛苦和孤独。

“查斯，听着，我的生活没法兼顾你的感受或者创伤……但我已经在努力了，好吗？”

查斯短促地回答：“我没有要求这个。”他又紧紧地咬住了下唇，仿佛害怕多说一句话。

康斯坦丁意识到，查斯的情感创伤不是来自男孩的家庭或者过去，而是来自康斯坦丁。

他比查斯大了整整一轮，经历过多得多，以及他虽然鄙夷但又拥有的高道德感，都让康斯坦丁扮演不了情绪化的角色。他不会和查斯抱头痛哭，像是电影里烂俗的情感和解，哭唧唧的年轻人和他淡漠实际同样受伤的父亲和解。

康斯坦丁有些惊慌无措地发现查斯的体温又降了下去，寒冷让查斯更加脆弱，脆弱导致更加情绪化，他无声地在哭泣。

康斯坦丁蹙着眉，他或许还是更加行动主义。

康斯坦丁松开怀抱，半跨坐在查斯身上，像他一切的驱魔仪式那样，他在查斯耳边低声说话：“查斯，你相信我吗？”

男孩像被电流爬过脊椎般颤抖：“相信。”

“你是我最忠诚的门生？”

“永远的……忠诚。”

康斯坦丁露出一个温柔的笑容，安抚着身下的男孩，他趁着男孩出神的时刻，轻轻地吻住男孩的嘴唇。

凉凉软软的，很干燥，查斯反应不过来，但还是乖乖地张开了嘴巴。康斯坦丁用舌头换着角度吻湿查斯的下唇，再侵入他的口腔吮吸男孩的舌头，享受男孩刚才的许诺，柔软和接受，任他处置。他一只手放在男孩后脑，调整角度好加深这个亲吻。一开始他只是想温柔缠绵地抚慰男孩，但康斯坦丁是个混蛋，查斯的顺从和不知所措点燃了他的玩心和欲望。康斯坦丁尝起来带着烟草味，而查斯，他尝起来像是天使的味道，纯净，稚嫩，无辜和生命力。

康斯坦丁轻轻拉扯查斯的头发，他故意支起身子还原他们身高差之下的吻，迫着查斯仰起下巴，完全露出喉结和曲线少年纤细的脖子和锁骨。康斯坦丁故意地加深亲吻的情色意味，他若即若离，好像平时的态度，但又粗鲁地索取。查斯从来不敢想象康斯坦丁会对他有的渴望。

康斯坦丁放开了他，查斯快被他吻窒息了，头后仰在沙发上喘息。一大片白皙又带着健康的粉润的皮肤，邀请着康斯坦丁，他沿着男孩下巴曲线轻啄，吮咬男孩的喉结，又十分恶趣味地在他侧颈咬了一口，像吸血鬼那样研磨男孩细嫩的皮肤。

查斯稍微回过神来，盛着泪水的眼睛脆弱易碎，男孩用手小心翼翼地从康斯坦丁的衬衫，抚摸到脸侧。康斯坦丁开始担心这孩子跟在他身边对身心健康的危害，至少男孩一定是很久没有女朋友了，他笨拙又生硬地捧起康斯坦丁的脸：“我值得吗？（Am I worthy?）”

康斯坦丁深叹了一口气，他握住查斯的手，拉到唇边轻吻男孩的手腕，在上面用舌尖画炼金术图案。查斯一直在轻微的颤抖，但不是出于冷，他紧绷着身子，坚定地看着康斯坦丁。

“当然。”

康斯坦丁凑过去吻他，咬着他的嘴唇又重复了一遍。

“当然了……”

晨曦的光照入厚重的窗棂和沉甸甸的纱帘，查斯睡不够，脸蛋往康斯坦丁的颈窝处倚着。而浅眠的驱魔师许久未进入过如此安全深沉的梦乡。

他往后梳了一把自己乱糟糟的黑发，查斯正抱着他的腰，脸颊搁在他肩上，念叨着驱魔吟唱和康斯坦丁的名字。


End file.
